


20,000公尺的海與天

by SiZodiac



Series: 20,000 Meters of Water and Air [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Relationship, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Merman Prince, Moral Ambiguity, Sexual Violence, Tragic Romance, Vague Bestiality, Violence, Winged Warrior
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiZodiac/pseuds/SiZodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>當飛鳥與游魚相戀，他們又何以共存？</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	20,000公尺的海與天

瓦夷帕起初以為那人魚王子是又一個不幸被空鯊啃了一半的藍海人。

那時他在白海巡邏，算是現任為神兵隊隊長職務的一部分，而瓦夷帕就遠遠看見一抹身影在船難的殘骸裡載浮載沉。那人似乎早已失去了意識，半身浸泡於海中，但仍頑固地緊捉著一小塊漂流浮木。從肩膀披散至水面的藍色長卷髮，起先是藏住了那男人大部分的容顏，而他健碩的上身赤裸著，除了一段披於上臂的淡青絲帶。近距離下，瓦夷帕觀察到那雙結實而蒼白的臂膀上有著繃緊的紋路，還能清楚聽到急促的呼吸。那是所以來自底層海洋的訪客常有的症狀，畢竟這裡空氣稀薄許多。

海面上被虛弱地拍著，造成小小的水紋。瓦夷帕皺眉，這才注意到空鯊午夜深藍的背鰭幾乎貼在那男子的身上。這時瓦夷帕大概可以斷言那遇難者已經沒救了。

因此，就算這香狄亞的「戰鬼」在近兩年來已相對地冷靜許多，他的第一反應仍然是取下燃燒砲，想說早點讓這傢伙解脫。但當那男子的眼睛突然睜開，用猛獸般的金瞳瞪視他時，瓦夷帕承認他確實非常意外。也因為那分秒間的遲疑，瓦夷帕被潑了一臉白色的海水，斑點的尾鰭一甩，而那奇特的男子則消失在浪花之下。

濺起的波浪稍微增加了在海面上保持平衡的困難度，而瓦夷帕心裡叨唸自己一時的粗心大意。

 

鯊星對那雲端戰士的第一印象是被以砲口瞄準，而在如此被威脅的情況下，龍宮王國的大王子之所以沒有馬上反擊是因為他仍惦記著先母的教誨。

找出喬博弈來自的島嶼，找出是否還有任何攸關「約定之日」的蛛絲馬跡。紙上談兵說得容易，但實情卻非如此。在偉大的航路數百的島嶼中，就非得是這座島已失蹤了數百年，而現在，就算他擁有人魚的尾與鰭也無法輕易抵達。但鯊星的意志堅決，為了親愛妹妹的安全，他也願意登上天梯摘取星斗。雖然現在他是有那麼點徬徨，因為那沖天海流的威力讓他與底下的部屬走散，而他，則迷失在這陌生的海域裡。

這海有著如珍珠般的色澤，偏低的能見度和更低的浮力。鯊星必須花格外的力氣拍打他的尾部，只為了能在海中自然懸浮。空中的氧氣不足，而水中的溶氧也是，這是鯊星首次體會到瀕臨窒息的痛苦。

六道鰓裂在這樣的壓力下仍不斷努力換氣，而鯊星邊喘著氣從浪花之下觀察那膚色黝黑的人類，但腦袋卻如塞滿海綿般抽搐令他思路不清。過腰的黑褐色長髮，在末端紮成一束；左臉上和袒露的胸口左側有著紋樣奇異的刺青，有著衛士的傲氣和健壯的體魄；手裡是一把遠距離的重型武器，而雙腳上則裝備了漂浮器具。就算在因缺氧而暈眩的情況下，鯊星也能得出結論：這個人類很謹慎而且可能非比尋常地危險。那他現在該怎麼做？

鯊星實在不認為還有足夠的體力一戰，而他還想盡快找一處淺灘。不然當他力盡而沉，他會從雲層之上摔落，墜往幾千公尺之下的海面。鯊星是進退兩難。

那人類的姿勢改了，將手中的鐵砲掛回背上，並往另一方向揚長而去，滑過雲海的樣子輕盈而意外地優雅。想說有機會被帶往最近的岸礁，鯊星跟了上去，以無可媲美的人魚泳技輕易地維持適當的速度。

 

瓦夷帕知道他被跟蹤了，但對方是怎麼做到的他暫時無法確定。他的心綱還不如愛莎那麼透徹，但仍然是附近空島之中最敏銳的，但若非這根本不可能瓦夷帕會認為跟蹤他的人是從白海泡沫之下尾隨在後。已經超過十分鐘了。瓦夷帕也不得不承認，對方的肺活量實在可圈可點，特別對一位在如此高空中的藍海人而言。

那速度也不是蓋的，但背後的動機又是什麼？瓦夷帕急轉了個彎，決定不要將那人帶到通往白白海的雲河口。反之，這香狄亞的戰士決定找一處較偏僻的區域，如果要打，就放馬過來！

「我知道你在那裡！」瓦夷帕喊到，忽然快地煞住他在海面上馳騁的動作，繫在腰上的長外套在和風中輕飄著。沒有了格外的打擾，水面漸漸平靜，而瓦夷帕可以感知到藏在波紋之下躊躇。那藍海人正在思考接下來的行動。彼此間的緊張氣氛持續了不知多久，海面上才再有動靜，而先前那藍髮的男子才小心翼翼地在一段適當的距離外慢慢浮現。瓦夷帕只能看見對方的臉和一頭海藍色的亂髮，額上有一個記號，金瞳銳利而滿腹懷疑，頸子以下則仍隱藏在白泡沫的浪花之下。

瓦夷帕伸了伸繃帶的指頭，可以感覺得到右掌心裡衝擊貝的重量。那人立刻注意到他的小動作，頓時露出滿嘴的尖牙，眉頭深鎖地喘著氣，表情極為不信任。

他們短暫地眼神對峙，下一秒，瓦夷帕瞄準了他的燃燒砲，但還是先給他一發警告性的鐵球砲彈。就算半身浸在海裡，那藍海人的動作仍然非常快，瞬間又無影無蹤。

瓦夷帕雖然暫時看不到那外地人，但他還有其它的感應辦法。所以當突來的攻擊是一高壓白色水柱，瓦夷帕有及時反應以木製的盾牌抵擋。但由於這位香狄亞的戰士從未見過類似的技能，他有些誤判了此招的威力，盾則因此在被衝撞下而脫手。這攻擊雖然感覺不到背後實質的敵意，力道卻不減半分。

憤憤地咬住啣在嘴裡的香煙，瓦夷帕冷冷地環視再次平靜下來的海面。那藍海人比他預想還來得強悍，而正好，瓦夷帕也有段時間缺能讓他活動筋骨的對象。

 

鯊星一直與那人類男子保持著安全的距離，確信對方早已觀察到他的身影，卻仍可以感覺一道敏銳的目光幾乎不費吹灰之力跟著他水底一舉一動。見聞色霸氣的使用者，雖然並不是非常意外，鯊星仍感不悅。這會讓他的情況更難處理，而他好希望沒有遺失了他的金色三叉戟。

水流的小改變抓住了他的注意，鯊星有些訝異這片雲海裡有海洋生物的存在。或許，鯊星思考著，他還是有機會的。

 

不用轉頭看，瓦夷帕就知道攻擊來自於他的背後，而他旋身，做好準備要把那自負的混帳從空中踹下來……卻發現一隻空鯊迎面撲來對著他張著血盆大口。是怎麼……？瓦夷帕中途改變方向，用附著風貝的滑水鞋重踢了那白海生物扁平的腦袋，擊碎顱骨將之打回水裡。又一隻空鯊一躍而起，代替被擊斃的同類，而又一次瓦夷帕巧妙地躲開。從眼角的餘光，他看見更多的空鯊背鰭正如刀般割開白色的水面。

他有不小心誤闖這些海中掠食者的海域嗎？

雖說對一位如瓦夷帕般本領的香狄亞戰士來說，要迴避整群的空鯊不算難，卻仍有些麻煩。而且說來奇怪，因為這些鯊魚的攻擊似乎有彼此協調，對這類兇猛生物的本性來說相當怪異。當瓦夷帕以空拳擊碎另一隻巨型魚類的利牙和顎骨，他的心鋼感應到了水底之下還有一抹更為快速的個體。

還有什麼……？

潮水突然濺起，氣勢洶湧，浪花更是阻礙了他的視野。瓦夷帕踢倒妄想伺機咬他足跟的兩隻鯊魚，然後想著要越過四散的大浪。那藍海人是怎樣的角色，機靈知道要善加利用環境。至於為什麼那傢伙還沒被空鯊啃食，瓦夷帕暫時無暇理會，因為又一高壓水柱朝他射來。

不是呢，瓦夷帕危險地咬牙皺眉，因為他「聽」出了那男子真正的意圖。水柱不過是障眼法，是為了製造一道變樣的通路。黑褐髮的香狄亞戰士確實輕易地躲開了第一道攻擊，但當那藍海男子突然從水柱中在近身處出現，瓦夷帕差一點措手不及。

差一點。

但由於他的感知預警，這位雲端的戰士及時側身。瓦夷帕的左頰仍被輕微擦到，隔日或許會出現一點瘀傷的痕跡，但這是個小犧牲。因為就在那瞬間的毫秒，他清楚看見了溼漉的髮絲和那雙異地的金色眼睛。

瓦夷帕立刻出手，迅雷般快速，手指鉗住對方的肩膀，扭入蒼白結實的肌肉。那男子因疼痛發出嘶聲，水珠子在他們四週落下。香狄亞的狂戰士露出冷冷的笑。

獵人，捉到了他的獵物。

 

那人類男子的反應速度確實快得讓鯊星嚇了一跳。他雙眼圓睜，不敢置信，時間似乎暫時停了下來。而那人類將右掌貼上了他的胸膛。

**『衝－擊！』**

突來的劇痛，撕心裂肺。過半的肋骨瞬間被打斷，所有的空氣被從重傷了的肺部逼出，鯊星痛苦地咳嗽，嘴裡可以嘗到血絲的滋味。

時間再次流轉。兩人一起跌入白泡泡的海中。

 

瓦夷帕抹去臉上的水漬，一邊漫不經心地在海面上漂浮著，深棕的長髮也披散了，溼漉漉地貼在背上。現在他完全被浸在水裡，要再站回海面上會有些麻煩，而四周還有虎視眈眈的空鯊群正等著他放鬆戒心。瓦夷帕微微皺起了眉頭。

他完全沒預料到，一股力抓住了他的足踝，然後，整個人被拖入了海裡。

事發突然，寶貴的空氣泡四散，但即使下如此卑賤的招數，瓦夷帕仍有勉強反射性憋氣。他眨著刺痛的雙眼，想快點習慣在水中模糊的視線。那些兇猛的雲海魚群根本不給他絲毫喘息的機會，早已向這來自白白海的香狄亞人撲去。但就算在水中，瓦夷帕也不可能會全無防備，而他使勁地踹了逼近的空鯊腹部想以此將自己推向海面。

一抹稍微淺色的藍突然模糊地出現在眼前，猛然又將他推往水底，遠離所需的空氣。瓦夷帕很訝異那人還活著，而且比起在水面上，在水裡動作還更為迅速。白色的海水讓習慣了空戰的香狄亞人難以移動，而他的燃燒砲現在卻成了負擔的重量。有個什麼尖銳的東西畫開了他的上臂，由於瓦夷帕一時閃避不及，紅色的血絲渲染了潔白的海洋。他的意識因缺氧而越來越不清楚。

又有什麼動靜，瓦夷帕一出手，重擊了空鯊的背部。過了多久了？五分鐘？還是有十分鐘？他仍努力想突破水面，但知道若不先擊敗那捲髮的藍海人，是根本不可能得逞的。

手指拉住了他的小腿，想要再次將他往下托。立刻，瓦夷帕反擊，掙脫了右腿並用膝蓋勾住對方的手肘，暫時捉住了他的上臂；他的左腳則用力地踩在那男子寬闊的背上，擊傷對方左邊的肩胛。那藍海人馬上開始掙扎，想要擺脫束縛，但瓦夷帕更加使力，用左手捉住對方的左腕向後扭。在如此五官受限的情況下，一切出於本能。而那藍海男子就這樣在水中被完全制伏，只能虛弱地拍打著小浪，而當瓦夷帕用燃燒砲冰冷的鐵製砲口抵住他的後頸時則是一動也不敢動了。

他們兩人都知道，在如此接近的距離下，這砲彈必定索命。而這黑褐髮戰士的食指已定定地扣上了扳機。

那瞬間持續至永恆。

瓦夷帕彷彿可以依稀聽到那人的恐懼，還有其它許許多多的情緒，而慢慢地，瓦夷帕放低了他的手。看來近兩年，他確實變得柔和多了，雖然這可不表示他會完全放輕戒心。轉過身，瓦夷帕拋棄了他手裡的重型發射武器，並狠狠地蹬了那煩人的混帳傢伙一腳，以那藍海人為跳板向海面游去。

肺在哀嚎，模糊的視線逐漸轉暗。

他已經贏了，而現在，他需要空氣。

 

瓦夷帕醒時頭被向後仰，有人用指頭捏著他的鼻子，手心壓著他的胸膛，還有帶著利牙的嘴覆蓋住了他的口。在還沒完全清醒之前，瓦夷帕就有些粗暴地將那人推開，轉向一邊咳出大量的水然後才開始飢渴地吞入空氣。他人是被帶上了一處島雲的淺灘，海雲輕輕地拍打他的小腿，而往上望去，瓦夷帕看著逐漸暗下的一片陌生的天空。夜晚將至，而在黑暗中想回Upper Yard 也不安全，瓦夷帕分神地想著。他的胸口還在隱隱抽痛。

「你醒了。」溫和的聲音說道。瓦夷帕坐起身，故意無視旁邊的那人。現在他的心鋼聽得到那男子沒有什麼不良意圖，但這位香狄亞戰士才不打算感謝一位前一刻才差點溺死他的混帳。瓦夷帕從外套的口袋中取出一支潮濕的香煙並叼在嘴裡，但想用同樣受潮的火柴點火，試了三次還是沒成功。而這整段過程，瓦夷帕都能感受到一道尖銳的視線盯著他看。

「是想怎樣？」瓦夷帕到底還是按耐不住暴躁的性子，終於厲聲開口，並對那男子投以不滿的目光。那藍海人比他大上約一倍但也不是沒見過，上身赤裸，臂上纏著的一段似乎能違背地心引力的絲綢，還有就是胸膛上一處大片而明顯由衝擊貝而來的瘀傷。當那男子因他的瞪視而不安地稍微退了半步，讓白色海雲再次淹過腰，瓦夷帕私底下感到一股病態的滿意。

「我覺得我們之間似乎有些誤解。」那藍髮的男性禮貌地說出，色澤奇異的雙眼飄向一邊但又快速地看了回來。瓦夷帕的眉頭皺得更深，但沒有立刻接話。

這樣尷尬的寧靜似乎讓那位外地人很不好受。「我……取回了你的武器。」他繼續說，想打破沉默。身旁的水面在他說話時出現了漣漪，而先前被拋棄的鐵製大砲意想不到地從中出現，且被遞了上前。

瓦夷帕知道對方的遲疑是擔心歸還了武器會讓他再次遭受攻擊，但這小小舉動背後的信任，更勝於任何千言萬語。瓦夷帕因此才願意點頭，稍加放心地從斑點的深藍色魚尾鰭上接過燃燒砲的皮革束帶。

等等。

魚尾鰭……？

瓦夷帕眨了眨眼，嘴巴差點掉了下來。沒有戰鬥導致的分神，他這才無疑地清楚看見在淺潮下慵懶地拍打著水花的流線型軀幹，鯊魚般斜角的尾部與腹鰭巧妙地變化連接著人類的腰際與上身。「……什麼鬼？」瓦夷帕從來不多做言行上的修飾，所以當然是毫不遮掩地直接盯著看，發現對方雙肩上，先前被誤以為是刀疤傷的痕跡其實是鯊魚的鰓裂。

至少那就解開了他是如何在水底待這麼久的謎，瓦夷帕想著，下意識地靠了過去伸手碰觸對方尾部上細緻的鯊魚鱗片，全不在意地踢起了更多的水花而再度弄濕了自己的外套。瓦夷帕很好奇。那東西是真的？還是只是造型怪異的潛水器具？

 

那人類沒意識到他的行為其實有些欠妥，而鯊星也是一時沒發現他的私人空間其實被嚴重地侵犯了，原因是他正目不轉睛地盯著那人類男性背上的一對羽翼張望。他自知這樣盯著人看很不禮貌，但他一旦注意到了，要他把視線挪開也難。鯊星王子在魚人島上見過各式各樣稀奇古怪的海賊，畢竟那裡是通往新世界的必經之地，但他還是第一次看到長著翅膀的人類。他能飛嗎？鯊星心頭倍感疑惑是難免，指尖無意識地動了動，若非從小接受了王室的教養他大概也已經伸手去碰了。那對有如天使般的翅膀樣子相當可愛，雪白又蓬鬆，和這位剛毅不屈的深膚色棕髮男子對比起來違和到不行。

就在這時，鯊星感覺到一隻手摸上了他的腰際，讓他差點跳起來。抬頭一看，鯊星這才發現他們兩人之間那窄得可以的距離對他們年紀的男性來說實在失宜，特別雙方又幾乎是完全的陌生人。鯊星有困難地倒退了些，但那人類似乎完全沒有自覺，還更進一步地靠過來！

「這是真的？」那人類粗魯地問道，從人魚王子的腰側一直往下摸還拎起他鯊魚的尾部，言行和舉止都坦率到有點過分的程度。被這樣凝視讓鯊星感到有點尷尬，臉上掃過一陣紅，但也只是虛弱地拍了拍他的魚鰭。

「是、是的。」鯊星回答道，心裡想著若是直接要求那有翼的人類滾遠點還有要他停止如此不得體的舉動會不會反而變成是自己無禮？幸運的是，在鯊星做出決定之前，尾部就被扔回了淺灘的海水裡。那人類則自行回到了水濺不到的白色岸上，手順過了棕褐色的長頭髮然後抓了抓刺青的臉，似乎在思考些什麼。

「你以前從來沒見過人魚？」鯊星猜測。

「人魚？」那人類重複道，咬字的方式好似能在嘴裡品嘗到這陌生的辭彙。他搖搖頭。鯊星能理解，而出於基本的禮儀，他決定率先伸手招呼。「我的名字是鯊星，我是來自魚人島的鯊魚人魚。」

一向不親近外地人的棕髮戰士花了些時間考慮才做出回應，但最後是穩穩地握住了對方的手。「瓦夷帕，香朵拉的瓦夷帕。」

 

 

 

 


End file.
